


Miko

by Lolane



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, Gen, Human Sacrifice, Japanese Culture, Not Beta Read, Writing Exercise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 20:53:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29213721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lolane/pseuds/Lolane
Summary: Inspired by @blubell_280 art on twitterPlease forgive my english. i'm not english nativeSummary :Nagito is meet the Miko and befriend with himbut due to his luckhe left with no one.
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito
Kudos: 5





	Miko

**Author's Note:**

> The AO3 seems to ruin my styles of writing but anyway...  
> i hope you enjoy since i dont know how to fix it

Komaeda Nagito is Lucky to be alive.  
After peciluar plane crash that killing his parent, the boy somehow managed to get alive.  
Because his parents had no other heir right other than him.  
He inheritance so many fortune is young age. But this also attract bad people to come and try to used hi fortune too. And so because of that, his grandma is taking care of him on her hometown. A small but not too small village. 

The boy is quiet and he is don’t even could get close with the other kid of his age.  
He is in fact loves to wandering alone. His grandmother is fine with that as long he is come home before sunset.  
And so, Nagito is leave again for another adventure.

One step, two step  
Huh? He wasn’t even realize why did he even get here.  
In front of him there was bright red temple. And to get there you need to climb up the stair.  
Curious, then Nagito is running climbing the stair and then falling miserably.

“wha- hahaha… what are you doing there?” there a voice, turn out there are Miko that is brushing the stair, well was.  
He crunched down then helping Nagito standing.  
“Little kid are you lost?” he asked.  
“No” answer Nagito quick.  
“Then why are you coming here? Are you in chance are wanted to pray?” he calmly asked.  
“P-pray?”  
“Yes, praying to god!”  
“God..?”  
“Yes” he is nodding, “uh, I forgot to introduce myself. I am Hinata Hajime. I’m still a Noviciate now but anyway… what is your name?”  
“... Komaeda Nagito…”  
“That’s a good name, ah right now.. I’ll show you where to pray” Praise Hajime as he then guided Nagito to the temple.

Hajime is outing the long red stick-like then burn it.  
Clapped his hand  
“Nagito, I wish for the god, for your good luck” he smiled.

Nagito is just stared at him blankly.  
“I don’t need luck…” murmur he.  
“eh?”  
“Because of luck, my parents died”  
“AAhh… ah, I-I’m sorry I didn’t meant to- uh.. how about we drink tea and eat sweet?”  
“Sweet?” Nagito eyes is sparkling when he heard those.  
“Yes, wait here. I’ll bringing it!”

And that afternoon is so nice and calming.  
Nagito never really feel like this before.  
He had chance to heard stories from Hajime.  
And he is also talking freely to him.  
It’s almost like they became friend now.  
He is so happy.

And when the time he had to go home.  
He bid Hajime farewell and promised to meet again tommorow.

Tommorow is come, but there are bad storm outside.  
His grandmother asked him to hide inside his room until the storm ended.  
There are now flood, but luckily his house is in higher ground and so he sleep tired bored of waiting.

Tommorow come again.  
But this time is not just storm but also thunderstrike.  
Once again his grandmother asked him to hide in his room for safety.  
Pouting, but nothing to do.  
Nagito is obey his grandmother.

And so, tommorow is come again.  
But there are no storm or anything outside.  
It’s quiet. Too quiet.  
His grandmother is asked him still to hide inside his room.  
He doesnt get it why.  
And so he is secretly, sneaking out his room.

It’s feel weird.  
The air feel heavy.  
Are this village is always like this or it’s is because of bad storm yesterday.

Nagito saw there lot of people are crowding the temple.  
Something feel so wrong.  
Something really wrong is happening right now.  
What happened?  
Is Hajime ok?  
It’s the temple he is in.

He is rushing to the temple.  
Tried to sneak between sea of men. And then he saw…

On the bright Torii gate, there Hajime tied down in the middle.  
Even thought, there are veil covering his face. But he knows it’s him.  
It’s him!.

There are monks, praying some unknown chant.

“YOUR SACRIFICE WOULD BE NOT IN VAIN. MAY GOD ACCEPT YOUR SACRIFICE!”

And so Hajime is burned down.

He didn’t remember how he get home.  
But he did remember he is hugging his grandmother tightly.  
Later, he just sleep because he is tired of crying.

It’s seems it’s his “good” luck.

And there no more bad storm for years next.

Nagito is also distancing himself away.

Now Nagito is adult.  
He still loved to wandering alone.   
As he stepped again on familiar step ladder.  
He saw him.  
Brushing the stepladder.

“Hajime!” he scream as he is trying to hug the Miko.

But there no one there.  
And Hajime is not here too.

“Ah… right, you already gone isnt it?”

The air feel so nice this afternoon.


End file.
